Into The Sea
by Kosmic
Summary: A story that happens after the CP9 and when Robin returns to the Straw Hat crew. A great new adventure and where destiny comes into effect. later chapters NamiLuffy
1. Welcome Back

**Kosmic: **I am not sure what the arc was called but this story happens at the end when Robin leaves and joins the CP9 group. I am not sure how it ends but I believe Robin gets back.

**Welcome Back**

Robin is riding on the sea train back to Water 7 with her crew. Robin looks a bit hurt and scarred for leaving the Straw Hat crew. Robin was happy that Luffy forgave her for leaving. Robin never knew how attached Luffy was to everyone in his crew.

Robin smiled to herself that there are people who will risk theirs lives for her. Robin looked around and saw everyone asleep but Luffy and Nami. Nami was drawing a small map for her records and Luffy was leaving to the next section of the train.

Nami got up and walked up to Robin and sat down next to her. Robin looked directly down at the floor so there would not be any eye contact.

"Robin it is ok. We all know you left to protect us. Luffy has already forgiven you. You are very important to this crew Robin. I am glad you have decided to rejoin and everything. Do not worry you aren't the only one that left Luffy's crew." Nami said as Robin raised her head crying. Robin was happy to have come back.

"You left Luffy's crew before?" Robin asked trying to dry her tears.

"Yes I have and Luffy came after me. Luffy wanted me as his navigator and no one else. Luffy saved me from Arlong as well as my hometown. I ow Luffy a lot, and I will stick by his side for doing so." Nami said then smiles at Robin.

Robin forced a smile onto to her face. Robin is happy to have a great caring captain like Luffy and having a great friend like Nami. Robin then looked directly into Nami's eyes trying to figure out something.

"Nami in your point of view how does everyone in our crew relate to you?" Robin asked waiting for Nami to answer her.

"You mean like what I think towards everyone? Let me think really quick. Zoro is all most like someone I could keep secrets with. Sanji is like a perverted brother. Usopp is like a childish brother. Chopper is like a good friend just like you Robin. Luffy is a bit hard to explain though." Nami said as Robin giggles a little.

"Luffy is different all right. I thought you would consider him as a brother or something. Do you have a crush on our captain or something?" Robin asked as Nami blushes a little.

"Yes I kind of do have a crush on Luffy. It is only a crush, nothing more. Keep this between us ok Robin." Nami said and Robin nodded to what Nami said.

"I will not tell anyone." Robin said and looked out of the window.

"Are you in love with anyone Robin?" Nami asked who was curious.

"I am have feelings for only one person. I dare not say his name right now though. I know he does not love me." Robin said as Nami got a bit annoyed by the answer.

"We will soon be at Water 7. We will need a new ship sense Go Mary can no longer be repaired. We also need to choose a carpenter for our ship. We will have a new nakama." Nami said and got up from her seat.

Robin looked at Nami then back out the window. "By the way Robin, Welcome Back." Nami said in a smile.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I am sorry for this chapter being short. I will make the other chapters longer. I hope everyone enjoys this. I do not mind if you flame or not.


	2. Back to the Sea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. If I did there will be so much romance.

**Back to the Sea**

The sea train reached Water 7 on perfect timing. Luffy was the first off of the sea train. Zoro and Sanji walked out next. Usopp came out next with Chopper. Nami walked out then stood there waiting for Robin.

"Come on Robin, you are part of the crew. Do not worry you are safe with us." Nami said as Robin walks on out to the others. Robin put a smile to her face.

Usopp looked at everyone in Luffy's crew. They were all happy and that made him happy. Usopp turned his back to Luffy and the others then started to walk away. Nami saw Usopp walking away. Nami knows what Usopp is thinking so she tapped on Luffys shoulder.

"What is up Nami?" Luffy asked as he turns to her. Luffy sees Nami look at Usopp who is walking away. Luffy understood why Nami drew his attention to her. Luffy thought really quick as he remembers the fight he had with Usopp.

"Luffy we just can't let him leave. Usopp told us the Go Mary is gone. What will he do all alone here?" Nami asked as Luffy had no idea what he could say. Luffy looked at his crew who heard what Nami said.

Luffy for once in his life looked like he was deep in thought about what to do. Luffy turned and looked at Usopp who has almost out of his vision. Luffy bang his fist on his head lightly.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled out catching Usopp who just stopped where he was. Luffy walks up to Usopp who just turns around to his use to be captain. Usopp stayed quiet as Luffy gets up to him.

"I want you to be part of my crew. I need a good sharpshooter and you're the man for the job." Luffy said then let out his goofy smile. Usopp turned his face away not sure what to say.

Usopp wanted out of Luffy's crew for a reason. That reason is gone and he knows there is truly no where to actually go. Usopp put a smile across his face as a tear escaped his eyes. Usopp looked directly at Luffys eyes.

"If you say so captain. I am your man!" Usopp yelled out then turned is back and ran off happy. Luffy knows that Usopp needed some time alone. Luffy knew how attached Usopp was to the Go Marry.

"Great so we have our idiot sharpshooter back." Sanji let out as everyone started to laugh a little.

After awhile, everyone separated to do their own things. Robin and Chopper went to a library for books. Zoro went to look for a quiet place to rest. Sanji went out to look for some food supplies for the next meal he was going to cook for the crew. Usopp went to where he last saw the Go Marry. Luffy and Nami went to the Galley-La for a new ship.

Luffy and Nami met up with Iceburg who was helping to rebuild the Galley-La from the fight Luffy had there.

"Iceburg do you know how long until we could get a new ship?" Nami asked wanting to know so they could continue their adventure for one piece.

"I am not a hundred percent sure but at top it will be at least two months. You and your crew are welcome to stay at my place until we could get your ship ready." Iceburg told Nami and Luffy who happily agreed the invitation.

"Come on Luffy we should go find the others and tell them." Nami said as Luffy whimpered a little.

"What do you want now Luffy?" Nami asked Luffy who smiles.

"I want to explore Water 7 some more before we do so. Come on Nami please?" Luffy asked Nami childishly. Nami sighed as she just nods to her captain. Luffy jumped up in happiness then grabbed Nami wrist before running off.

After some time Nami and Luffy bumped into Chopper and Robin. Nami explained to them where they will be staying for the night. Nami also asked them if they meet the others to tell them as well.

"Ok Luffy we been running around for hours. Let's get to Iceburg's home now." Nami said then paused for a bit. "Hold on Luffy before we go…" Nami was interrupted as Luffy screeched out his arm and sling shouted both of them to where Iceburgs home was.

Nami smacks Luffy over the head hard. "Don't do that!" Nami yelled at Luffy who cowards away. Nami then looked at Iceburgs home witch is repaired from the fire from last time they were there.

Nami entered Iceburgs home and looked around. Luffy also entered and began to explore the huge house. Nami found the kitchen where Sanji was cooking. "Nami!" Sanji yelled out with hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji the food smells really good. I can't wait till it is done." Nami said then quickly left before Sanji would start flirting none stop with her. After awhile, Sanji yelled out dinner time.

Everyone went to sit down to eat. Iceburg was there as well as everyone from the Straw hat crew but Usopp. They all began eating not wanting to wait for him. A slammed door was heard as Usopp ran in panting.

"Com… com. come with me quick!" Usopp yelled at everyone but no one got up.

"What is wrong Usopp?" Zoro said slowly getting up from his seat. Usopp just glared at everyone and just shouted "Follow me!" then ran out. Everyone got up and followed him.

They all ran for a good while until they needed to ride the boats at Water 7. Usopp led everyone to where they dropped anchor at Water 7. Everyone was amazed at what they saw.

Go Marry was anchored there all fixed up. Go Marry also looked a bit different as if the ship itself seemed bigger in some way. Iceburg walked onto the Go Marry first and open up a little to see the one missing piece an ex-partner told him was missing is there.

"Go Marry can sail once more!" Usopp yelled in happiness hugging the ship. The Straw Hat crew ran up to check the ship. There seemed to be some new parts to the ship. More rooms were found and some rooms got much bigger.

"Who could have done this? It is amazing to see your ship repaired like this. Well pick your carpenter. Remember I staying here at Water 7." Iceburg said to the pirate crew.

"But I want you to be our carpenter Iceburg." Luffy whined and looked sad. Frank walked up to the Straw Hat ship and smiled.

"Hey Luffy can I join your crew!" Franky yelled out as Mozu and Kiwi runs up to Franky begging him to stay at Water 7.

"Mozu Kiwi both of you should stay behind. I want to see the world and I am the best carpenter anyone could find." Franky said and walked up onto the ship. Franky first looked at Usopp and smiled. Usopp knew he and Franky both know how the ship was fixed.

"Ok then we will set sail! We need supplies and everything before we go out to sea." Nami yelled out as Luffy agrees.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I know I am new here but more reviews mean I will update faster. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
